La Corbata Roja
by Kytzia Iris
Summary: A veces las cosas empiezan como siempre pero si deseas que sean diferente lo conseguirás. LEMMON


_**Disclamer: **_Los personajes son de JotaKá. Yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación.

_**La Corbata Roja**_

_-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso!_

_Hermione entró en mi habitación, estaba roja, enfadada y eso no era nada bueno. Harry, Neville, Seamus y yo nos quedamos unos segundos de pie, mirándola, sin saber qué decir para calmar a esa fiera. Los tres cobardes me dejaron solo con ella, no sabía cómo iba a relajarla porque esta vez sí estaba mas enfadada que de costumbre._

_-¿Qué hice ahora? -dije con un hilo de voz._

_-¿Que qué has hecho? ¿¡Que qué has hecho! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Jake que no se acerque más a mí, que no me hable ni me mire? ¿Quién te crees que eres Ronald?_

_-¿Sabes quién soy, Hermione? ¿No te has dado cuenta nunca de lo que pasaba? ¿No querías darte cuenta de que deseo ser algo más que un simple amigo? Mírame, es la primera pero no será la última vez que te lo diga: Te quiero. Quiero mirarte, tocarte, besarte, amarte, tenerte, disfrutarte, quererte y no hacer que nadie jamás te lastime. Me duelen las entrañas cada vez que te veo con otro, no quiero que halla algún chico que sea algo más para tí, Hermione. Quiero que seas solo mía, solo mía._

_Un silencio inundó la habitación; Poco a poco, su rostro fue reflejando un gesto de asombro. Sus ojos color chocolate tenían una expresión dulce como la miel, mientras que la boca permanecía con una graciosa forma de "O" que era apetecible y una terrible tentación. Después una sonrisa provocativa, vi en sus ojos una mezcla de pasión y deseo; lentamente se acercó a mí, yo no sabía si asustarme o dejarme llevar por el apetito que sentía por Hermione._

Su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y su boca se dirigió a mi oreja izquierda provocando en mí unas ganas locas de tocarla y hacerla mía:  
-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero hacer en este momento? Quiero que seas mío ahora mismo, en este preciso momento y saborear tus labios, esos que llevo tanto tiempo anhelando -me dijo en un susurro incitando que mis deseos hacia ella dejaran de ser deseos, sino hechos.

_La tomé del cuello, atrayendo su cabeza hacia la mía y atrapando sus labios contra los míos con fuerza, pasión y lujuria. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta colocarse en sus muslos y Hermione puso sus manos en mi cuello revolviéndome el cabello, juntando su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que no quedara espacio libre entre nosotros... Hasta que el maldito aire nos faltó y tuvimos que separarnos, sin embargo; yo no quería sólo sus besos, la quería a ella enteramente._

La cogí en brazos transportándola hacia la cama y dejándola tumbada sin dejar de besarla. Me puse encima suyo besándole esta vez el cuello mientras que ella emitía suspiros y leves gemidos; Sus manos buscaron mi camisa y con una experiencia desconocida para mí, me desprendió de esa prenda dejándome la corbata roja mientras jugaba con ella; En tanto yo besaba su boca roja y gustosa, encontré los botones de su blusa, los cuales fui desabrochando con una rapidez que me sorprendió.

Cuando la despojé de la molesta prenda, bajé mis besos hacia sus abultados pechos: Aún tenía un sujetador negro que me excitaba hasta la saciedad pero no se lo quité para que esperara y hacerle sentir más placer. Ella bajó sus manos desde mis pectorales hasta mi trasero masajeándolo y provocando en mí placeres antes desconocidos; Descendí mi mano derecha hacia su muslo izquierdo manoseándolo y acariciándolo, hasta que me decidí a subir la mano y quitar su prenda íntima también negra.

Hermione se encontraba con sujetador y la falda y yo; con los calzoncillos y con la corbata roja, ya que mis pantalones fueron quitados sin darme cuenta, por las hábiles manos de la castaña. Ascendí mi mano otra vez para poder tocar y acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo tan deseada para mí. Me quedaban unos escasos centímetros…

-¡RON!

Noté un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, desperté de un susto; Estaba en mi cama, vestido, con mi miembro abultado y sin Hermione. A mi lado se encontraba Harry con cara de sueño ya que no serían más de las 4 de la madrugada.

-Ron, ¿me puedes dejar una almohada? Es que no puedo dormir sin dos almohadas y antes Seamus me ha quitado la mía.

Lo miré con cara de odio e ira, él lo notó y se marchó a mendigar por otra parte una almohada. ¿Por semejante idiotez me había despertado del mejor sueño de mi existencia? Harry siempre estropeaba todo lo relacionado con Hermione y esta vez me las pagaría.

Me senté en la cama, esperando que mi abultado miembro se relajara y apoyé mi cabeza en el cabecero; Miré hacia mi armario que se encontraba a mi izquierda y ahí lo vi: Mi corbata roja. Esa corbata sería a partir de ese instante mi juguete sexual favorito.


End file.
